FTB Pyramid Map
The FTB Pyramid Map is a custom map by the FTB team, using Minecraft 1.2.5 and the Feed The Beast Retro SSP Pack. The player spawns on a floating island and after reading the instructions, is sent onto a block of gravel on top of a chest, at 1/2 heart health level. They are to make their way to the Monument, a large basalt structure containing complex internal circuitry, a receptacle for items, and signs describing challenges. Completing a challenge (generally by throwing an item into the receptacle) unlocks chests on the outside of the monument, which is covered in interdiction torches to ward off monsters. The main floor of the Monument has a pyramid of lamps, corresponding to the locations of the chests on the front face of the Monument. Normal Challenges Companion Cube Lamp: White Chest location: Left most chest on the bottom layer Rewards: * 1 Tin Ingot * 1 Rubber Sapling Requires no other challenges Iron Chest Lamp: Teal Chest location: First from the left on the bottom layer Rewards: * 1 Copper Ingot * 1 Redstone Dust Requires no other challenges Builder Lamp: Purple Chest location: Second from the left on the bottom layer Rewards: * 1 Silver Ingot * 1 Blaze Rod Requires: * Geothermal Generator challenge (Lapis Lazuli, Ink Sac) Ender Chest Lamp: Red Chest Location: Left most chest on the bottom-middle layer Rewards: * 1 Sugar Cane * 1 Soul Sand * 1 Nether Wart Requires: * Builder challenge (Blaze Rod) Centrifuge Extractor Lamp: Lime Chest Location: First from the left on the bottom-middle layer Rewards: * 2 Desert Hives * 2 Meadows Hives * 2 Jungle Hives * 1 Forest Hive * 1 Snow Hive * 1 Cactus Requires: * Companion Cube challenge (Rubber, Tin) * Iron Chest challenge (Copper) * Geothermal Generator challenge (Lapis Lazuli, optional but suggested for MFSU) Biofuel Cans x64 Lamp: Pink Chest Location: Third from the left on the bottom-middle layer Rewards: * 5 Apiaries Requires: * Companion Cube challenge (Fermenter requires bronze, which requires tin) * Iron Chest challenge (Fermenter requires bronze, which requires copper) Bedrock Lamp: White Chest Location: None (Light location corresponds to the main hallway) Reward: Unknown * The reward for bedrock is a major spoiler for FTB: Gur orqebpx punyyratr bcraf gur onpx jnyy, erirnyvat purfgf pbagnvavat znal orruvirf, naq na vgrz pbyyrpgvba cbvag erdhrfgvat na raqre qentba rtt, naq na bzrtn orr. Requires: Unknown * The strategy to obtain bedrock is a major spoiler for FTB: Jura nyy bgure punyyratrf ner pbzcyrgr, n qvfcrafre qebcf n orqebpx vgrz bagb gur guebar. 10,000,000 EU Lamp: Black Chest Location: Right-most chest on the bottom layer Rewards: * 16 Integrated Heat Dispersers * 1 Bottle O' Enchanting Requires: * Companion Cube challenge (Copper) * Iron Chest challenge (Rubber) * Geothermal Generator challenge (optional but recommended, for the lapis lazuli for the MFSU) * Frame Motor challenge (optional but recommended, for uranium to make a nuclear reactor) Blutricity Connected Using Jacketed And Normal Wire (The name is misleading; the wire itself is a jacketed bluewire and will only accept bluewire connections.) Lamp: Gray Chest Location: First from the right on the top-middle layer Reward: 100 Scrap Requires: * Squeezer challenge (Nikolite, and Clay for Alloy Furnace) * Companion Cube challenge (Copper; optional, but very difficult without it) * Iron Chest challenge (Tin; optional, but very difficult without it) Collector Mk3 Lamp: Yellow Chest Location: Top of the pyramid Reward: * 16 Meadows Hives * 16 Forest Hives * 16 Jungle Hives * 16 Desert Hives * 16 Snow Hives Requires only glowstone and simple materials. MV Solar Array Lamp: Magenta Chest Location: Middle of the top-middle row Reward: 8 Bottles O' Enchanting Requires: * Companion Cube challenge (Copper) * Iron Chest challenge (Tin) Splash Potion of Harming (Instant Damage II) Lamp: Orange Chest Location: Left of the top-middle row Reward: * 1 Forest Hive * 1 Meadow Hive * 1 Desert Hive * 1 Jungle Hive * 1 Snow Hive Requires: * Ender Chest challenge (Nether Wart, Sugar Cane) * Frame Motor challenge (Glistening Melon) * Builder challenge (Blaze Rod, for the brewing stand) Chassis Mk 5 (N.B. the item is actually called a "Chassi" Mk5) Lamp: Pale Blue Chest Location: Right of top-middle row Rewards: * 1 Forest Hive * 1 Desert Hive * 1 Snow Hive * 1 Jungle Hive * 1 Meadows Hive Requires no other challenges Frame Motor Lamp: Dark Green Chest Location: Right of bottom middle row Rewards: * 64 Uranium * 1 Melon (Melon wedge) * 1 Egg Requires: Iron Chest challenge (Copper) Squeezer challenge (Nikolite, for Blue Alloy, and Clay, for Alloy Furnace) Companion Cube challenge (Tin, for Brass) Geothermal Generator Lamp: Blue Chest Location: Second from the right on the bottom row Rewards: * 1 Lapis Lazuli * 1 Ink Sac Requires: * Iron Chest challenge (Copper) * Companion Cube challenge (Tin, Rubber) Squeezer (Must use IC2 recipe for Bronze) Lamp: Brown Chest Location: First from the right on the bottom row Rewards: * 1 Nikolite * 1 Clay Requires: * Iron Chest challenge (Copper, for Bronze) * Companion Cube challenge (Tin) Notes * The Equivalent Exchange Transmutation Tablet is the most important item in the map; without it, you cannot create the large amount of copper required to finish IC2 Machine challenges, among many, many other things. * Bedrock cannot be crafted, broken, transmuted (either with the Philosopher's Stone or with the Transmutation Tablet), obtained by smelting, obtained by compression (in an IC2 Compressor), or otherwise created without hacking tools in any way. * Glowstone is not necessarily intuitive to get. The method may be a spoiler but will likely just save frustration: Pensg gbtrgure sbhe tbyq qhfg va n cyhf funcr, naq svir erqfgbar qhfg va na k funcr (yvxr gur gag erpvcr) gb bognva tybjfgbar. * The Respawn Room contains a stone pressure plate and a 5-minute timer. After five minutes of standing on the plate, a chest in the room fills with the philosopher's stone and other items necessary to begin again. The room has enough stock for about ten such refills.